Champion Orchestrated
by Xanchac
Summary: After Xavier/ Calem finds himself with the Job of Champion, these are some of the (humorous) perils, and challengers.
1. Chapter 1

Xavier sat on his throne, in the Champions Hall. And darn it, Xavier was bored. Very, very bored. He never had any challengers; his Elite Four was too good for that. As a matter of fact, it was the only time anyone has ever beat Siebold in battle. Speaking of Siebold, he was just calling him on his Holo Caster.

"Hello Siebold! What makes you call me? Do we finally have a challenger?" Xavier said, a bit too enthusiastic.

"I just beat one. I sent him home." Siebold said, nonchalantly.

Xavier sighed, before closing the Holo Caster. Siebold sent challenger's home faster than a microwave melts butter. It was no fun, watching Siebold battle either. He did all the same things, at all the same times, and won. It was infuriating actually. The only reason he ended up winning was because of his Dedenne, and the type effectiveness.

To his surprise, He was getting another call from Siebold. Out of amusement, or boredom he couldn't discern he picked up the Holo Caster.

"Again Siebold? What's up?" Xavier said in hid Holo Caster.

"I was actually beat, that's up. He has one more to go, so we don't know, so get your Pokeballs ready." Siebold said, a bit peeved, and hung up.

Xavier was excited to here this news. He awaited this oh-so-dearly. And now, the time has come! He would fight, and then win, to prove himself as champion!

On second thought, he decided to call Drasna, as she would probably tell him the Pokémon he should pack. Drasna picked up on the second ring.

"Oh hello! What brings you to call me?" She said

"Have you faced the new challenger yet?" Xavier asked.

"Oh of course hon! His Fairy types roughed me up quite bad, I'd say." Drasna said, sadly

"How many Fairy types did he have? I'd love to know!" Xavier asked.

"3, as far as I saw. They were all pretty tough for my Dragons." Drasna said, without a hint that she just told him very valuable info.

"I'm going to have to go; I am getting an incoming call from Wikstrom." Xavier said, and then picked up Wikstrom's end. He got a face full of armor, and chuckled at this. Wikstrom's Holo Caster always got butt-dialed by his complicated armor suit

Xavier walked over, and took a look at his PC box. He knew that there were a plethora of fairies, so he grabbed his Chandelure and Delfox. For a nice powerhouse option, he grabbed his Aegislash and his Lucario. He finally grabbed his Banette and Roserade, Just to fill needed space.

And so, Xavier waited. Actually, he waited for about an hour more, when he was finally rewarded with a Holo Cast from Wikstrom.

"You finally done?" Xavier asked

"It appears as if my strength was surpassed by this young man. He is on the way now." Wikstrom hung up, as soon as he finished the last word.

Xavier jumped in his throne, and started playing the harmonica. He was ready.

When the lift finally came, he was sitting there. Then he saw him. He was a boy, about age 13, with bright pink hair, and a white trench coat on. The fashion of people these days still bewilders him.

He finished his last note, and then said "Welcome young man. Today is a momentous day for you. Now, don't hold back! Show me all you have got!"

He sends out his Roserade, and the challenger sent out a Goodra.

Without command, his Roserade used Toxic Spikes, and at the same time, the opponents Goodra used Thunder Wave.

"Roserade! Use Dazzling Gleam, my darling!" Xavier yelled, and his Roserade did just that.

After the assault of light hit the Goodra, it looked worse for wear. The Goodra, however ignored this fact, and at his trainers command, he rammed into Roserade, and Roserade was sent across the room. He chuckled as the Trainer realized his mistake. Goodra was now poisoned, thanks to Poison Point. He grinned, as he relized what this meant. Roserade also knew what it meant, as she used a Venoshock, after removing herself from the wall.

The Goodra fell, and the trainer, obviously bothered, sighed and retreated his Goodra. Then he smirked, and sent out none other than a Klefki. Xavier actually giggled at his choice. He retreated his Roserade, and sent out his Chandelure.

The trainer grimaced and started to retreat his Klefki, but had no time, as it had already fainted to a well-placed Inferno.

"B-b-b-but what about my retreat! I was about to retreat!" The child said, a bit aghast at his brutality.

"Where I come from, you learn to retreat fast. I will not battle differently for any reason." Xavier said, indifferent.

The challenger huffed out a breath, and then sent out a Golurk. The Golurk then used Shadow Punch, and knocked out his Chandelure.

"Ah well. Go, Banette!" Xavier said.

The funny thing about his Banette was that it only responded to German. This will be fun.

"Banette, verwenden Sucker Punch! Banette used Sucker Punch, and then grinned as he saw the massive golem fall.

"But…But, NO!" The child raged for a moment more, and then threw out a Gardevoir.

His Gardevoir promptly Mega Evolved. Xavier chuckled, then Mega Evolved his Banette. He then got hit with a Psychic, and then cackled.

"Banette, Nutzung Schatten Klaue!" Yelled Xavier, knowing very well that this would probably destroy the Gardevoir.

"Dodge!" The trainer yelled, but to no avail,

The Gardevoir flew back several feet, then got up, then got hit in the stomach with a Sucker punch to finish it off.

The child, screaming at this point, threw out a Scyther, and it looked at its trainer with a glare that said 'Shut Up', as he took the convenient poison damage. Roserade came out, to replace Banette and it dealed a fainting Venoshock to the shocked Scyther. The trainer, who has puffy eyes at this point, sent out his last Pokémon. Dedenne, who looked more scared then ready, got more scared when Xavier sent out his Delfox, who only responded to French.

"Goupelin, Enfer!" Xavier said unenthusiastically.

The Dedenne was engulfed by flames, and fainted on the spot.

The Challenger, deflated retreated his Pokémon, went down the elevator, and went out of sight.

If this was Xavier's job, then he was happy with it. It was too much fun.

**Authors note: I always had this Idea in my head, and now I can Orchestrate it fully now. And don't worry, there will be more Pokémon, so be prepared. **


	2. Chapter 2

In the interim, while I write the next chapter, I feel like I should give you a list of ALL of Xavier's Pokémon.

Chandelure

Banette

Roserade

Lucario

Aegislash

Delfox

Greninja

Chestnaught

Charizard

Venusaur

Blastoise

Lapras

Gothetelle

Dedenne

Florges

Medicham

Alakazam

Mismagius

Lickylicky

Vivillon

These are all of his Pokémon. All of these you can achieve in-game, and the new chapter is almost finished, so expect it soon.


End file.
